shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
X'tean
X'tean is a united coalition of several rocky, wooded volcanic islands that make up what locals call the Dragons’ Archipelago. Holding dominion over the vast majority of the Sea of Serpents, X’tean has a long standing rivalry with it’s neighboring nation, the Golden Empire. Though rivals, the Empire has the people of X’tean to thank for its partial safety, acting as a buffer between the savage raids from the barbaric Beast Land tribes to the North that often plague the islands just of the Beast Land’s coast. History Dragons are indeed a large part of X’tean’s culture, with its nobility all claim to be descended from different dragons that once dominated the island chain. By the accounts of its people, the mortal races of X’tean were in fact slaves to these great wyrms, acting as their human armies in a game of conquest between one another. From their mortal consorts were born children with the strength of their sires, half-dragon generals for their armies. The islands were torn by war in those dark years, and while their masters reaped the rewards of their labor, their own children began to plot their downfall. It was not until many decades later that hope came for the people, a young golden haired beauty named Hana. Daughter of the legendary Golden Wyrm, Hana rallied the people in a war to throw down the tyrannical draconic overlords and unite the islands under one banner. One by one, the children of the other dragons betrayed their sires, rallying to the banner of the Golden Wyrm. In the end all that stood between the vast army and victory were the wicked families of House Doku and their patron, the black dragon Zherassh. Hidden within his island stronghold, the black wyrm orders his human thralls to protect his kingdom at any cost, especially if it meant their lives. More than a decade went by, Zherassh slowly driven mad under the threat of his lands and hoards being destroyed. Before the final skirmish of the decade-long siege, Zherassh final broke, his coward’s heart driving him to abandon his hoard and all that he held dear, vowing one day to return and drive his traitorous kin and all who came after them into the sea to die. Since those dark years more than a century ago, X’tean has grown into a powerful empire based on trade and craft. Still ruled over by the descendants of Hana the Golden, the council of Houses continues to maintain balance between one another, though the Dragon Court is never shy of intrigue and scandal. Their constant struggle with the Beast Land tribes and their trade disputes with Golden Empire have since been the only major conflicts since their escape from under the claw of their draconic rulers. After the conflict, none are sure where their former overlords went, some claim they had been killed by their rebelling armies, other say that the great wyrms are trapped beneath their former strongholds held sleeping by powerful magics. The Houses X’tean is ruled by a coalition of noble houses, presided over by the descendants of Hana, uniter of the Isles. There are Eight Houses in all, not including House Hana, who acts as the deciding vote in the event of a tie among the Houses. *'House Hana - '''Ruling House of X’tean descended from the Great Golden Wyrm. *'House Vassarr - Second only to House Hana, descended from the Red Wyrm, V’ssarix. House Vassarr trades in spices, weapons and ornamental crafts and is one of the few houses to establish trade within the Shores of Winter. Jeana Vassarr is the third born daughter of House Vassarr’s presiding Matron. *'House Limiri - '''Traders of Lumber and wooden craft, House Limiri is descended from the green dragon Ossarhesh. Limiri gladly makes its trade strictly among the other islands, providing materials which all of the other houses need for construction of their buildings and the famed Wingsail Ships that sail from X’tean. *'House Ahksheth - 'Children of the Blue Wyrm Ahksheth and traders in ore and marble. House Ahksheth makes its home among the southeastern rocky isles, with their settlements carved almost entirely from the massive dolomite formations that have made their home famous. *'House Rhokur - 'Rulers of X’tean’s most northern islands, the warriors of House Rhokur provide the first line of defense against the savage Beast Land tribes. Descended from the White Dragon Dhalshath, the men and women of Rhokur are well suited for the frigid conditions of their home as well as the Beast Lands, into which they constantly send their own raiding parties in retaliation. *'House Kharvall - 'Smiths and weaponsmasters, Kharvall is responsible for the majority of all military supplies throughout X’tean. Descended from the Blue Dragon Orrshir, the surprisingly serene people take pride in their discipline and strive for perfection, and are known as the most skilled warriors throughout all of X’tean. *'House Doku - 'Descended from the vile black dragon Zherassh, House Doku has never recovered from that stain on its reputation, though most of its members are loyal to the other Houses, some of House Doku still await the return of their former master to return them to glory as promised. Such an attitude is rare, but has kept Doku from reaching its full potential among the other council members for fear that such an attitude might find its way into their politics. *'House Valourshiir - 'The newest of the noble houses, descended supposedly from the mysterious Khalovorr the Bronze, who aided Hana and acted as ally and guide through her conquest. While many of the other houses seem suspicious of Valourshiir’s sudden appears and their almost instant acceptance by House Hana, they have come to accept the mysterious family as well. House Valourshiir’s greatest might lies in their rather large navy and skill as sailors. *House Oni - ' 'Even more mysterious than house Valorshiir in origins, and even less trusted for their need for secrecy, House Oni is known as the Dragon’s Shadow. Often attributed to the nation’s espionage efforts, though never proven, House Oni’s seat on the council is often contested, mostly for their lack of actual physical contribution to X’tean’s economy. House Hana, however, has yet to dismiss them from the council. 'Religion While the people of X’tean know of the evil that their draconic ancestors inflicted upon them, they have come to develope a form of ancestor worship, especially among the noble houses. Every new year, the capital city of Dragonheart explodes in a celebration of their draconic heritage paying homage to the former rulers to grant them their strength and nobility throughout the next year. Magic With their blood mixed with that of the highly magical beast who ruled over them, the people of X’tean are very prone to display an innate talent for arcane magic, with a great many powerful sorcerers rising high in rank among the islands, even without direct relation to any of the Houses. Bards and their like are common through the islands, and illusions are a part of a great many of X’tean’s festivals. The Drakoning Those strong enough in their draconic heritage have gone to take their powers even further, performing a clandestined ceremony known as the Drakoning. Common among the noble houses, who are undoubtedly the closest to their original draconic sires, the Drakoning awakens the latent draconic traits hidden within the blood of the performer, many growing scales, fangs, claws, even horns and wings depending on the strength of their draconic blood. Such qualities have lead many superstitious nations to avoid business with X’tean, and as such visiting nobles often keep their faces covered with elaborate hairstyles among women to hide any horns, scales or claws. Category:Geography Category:Offshore Location Category:Article stubs